I'm Not Sure I Said Hello
by magnusbae
Summary: Jace's trip to the kitchen that gets seriously interrupted by a moan. Clace, LEMONADE, ONESHOT.


**Hello, this story contains serious lemony goodness, so if you don't like that kind of thing, turn back now. However, for those of you who are staying, enjoy!**

* * *

Jace POV

I kick the door closed behind me as I begin to walk down the hall, heading for the kitchen. The repetitively of the Institute's halls no longer interest me as they did when I first arrived 7 years ago. They now bore me with every step I take. The only alteration in the long stream of door after door after door after door is Church. He joins me now as I walk along the corridor in search of food. I've been in my room all day. By the time I'd woken up, everyone had either gone out or had already gotten into a routine for the day, so I decided to have a lazy day alone.

I barely notice the movement as I walk down the hall. I'm not conscious of Church slipping between my legs until I hear a noise.

I stop immediately, stepping on Church's tail causing him to let out a low howl and run off the way we had come. What was the noise? I remain still, listening.

It comes again. What sounds like a moan escapes from a room about 5 doors in front of me. _Clary's room. _All the thoughts in my head go frantic. Is she hurt? Is she asleep, snoring? And I couldn't bring myself to think of the third option. But the thought entered my head regardless. _What if she's in there with someone else pleasuring her?_

White anger spreads through my body. It runs up and down my veins, causing my back to tense and my fists to clench. I'm not with her for one day and she thinks that's an excuse to just go and find someone else to sleep with? How could she do that? Why would she do that? This is Clary! Clary wouldn't do this! I'm sure. But then, what was the noise?

I concentrate on listening again. A moan, even louder this time, comes from her room. Yes, it's definitely Clary. I should know.

Who is he? I want to kick through the door and punch him in the jaw and kick him in th-

"Jace, mmmm."

She said my name. _My name. _Her new "lover" will get a shock from that one. Maybe if I wait outside the door. Maybe then, when he leaves in anger after Clary's last exclamation, I'll be able ambush him and he won't even see what, or who, hit him. Yes.

However, the argument I'm expecting doesn't come. Clary moans again, deeper and clearly full of lust. That's it. I can't stand here and listen to this any longer. I march the 10 steps towards her door and throw it open.

Clary is laid on her bed. Alone. Her body is bare other than a deep red bra cupping her breasts perfectly. Her left hand lays across her left breast, gently squeezing and pulling. Her right hand lays between her thighs, bending, twisting and pounding into her wet core.

I suddenly feel blood flood downwards towards my cock and lust spread through my body. Clearly, Clary's lust is blocking her senses because she continues to pump between her legs despite my abrupt entrance.

I lean on the door frame and watch, fascinated. Her petite body is perfect. Her breasts are the perfect size and shape sitting neatly on her chest. Her stomach is flat and slightly toned due to all the training we've been doing recently. It takes all my control not to jump over to the bed and touch every inch of her, to kiss every single area of skin, to replace her hand with my own. _No._ She deserves privacy. I should step back into the hall and close the door behind me right now. But I can't.

Her moans are becoming more frequent and each is accompanied by her back arching and her hips rising. I watch as Clary circles her clit quicker and harder than before. She must be close. I am suddenly overwhelmed with an incredibly urge to conclude her pleasure myself, to be responsible for her climax.

I take a step towards her and then another and then another. She is still unaware of my presence and it's my final chance to escape the room and pretend I was never here.

"Jace, ah, never stop, mmmm,"

That makes up my mind. My pants are now stretched tightly over my erection, emphasizing my need for Clary.

I lean over her bed and place my hand over where hers in pounding into her warm, wet core. I press into her and begin to replicate her movements. She gasps and her eyes spring to mine. I attempt to reassure her with a smirk, but she begins to pull away.

I dip my finger into her and she moans once again and smiles. She relaxes back into her bed and I begin to raise myself onto her. My index finger circles her clit and she squirms under my touch as I tease her by adding my middle then removing it every couple of seconds.

She releases a low growl in the base of her throat and I lean up to kiss her. My mouth clashes with hers and we meet with equal desperation and lust. As my fingers continue to tease her bellow, I run my tongue over her bottom lip, requesting access. She opens her lips, allowing our tongues to battle for dominance.

He hips begin to meet my hand movements causing her to moan my name into my mouth. I lower my mouth away from hers, kissing my way down her body. Taking advantage of our separation, Clary lifts her hand to try and remove my t-shirt. I help her and throw it to the ground beside the bed.

I kiss down her neck, leaving a trail of love bites that will claim her as mine afterwards. I kiss the top of her breasts and take my hand away from her core, accompanied by a frustrated cry from Clary, and undo the back of her bra. I place my hand on her breast and spread my juice covered fingers over it and begin to massage her right nipple. I place my mouth to her left and begin to suck and nibble, causing her to resume squirming under me.

Every few seconds, my efforts are rewarded with a moan or a shout of my name, which encourages my cock to get impossibly hard.

I leave my hand pleasuring her on her breast but lower my mouth down over her stomach and draw patterns with my tongue. A delicate giggle escapes her lips but it's replaced with a gasp as I move my mouth to the inside of her thigh.

I guide my tongue towards her core antagonising slowly, making her growl at me and shout "Fuck, Jace!"

I laugh breathily against her and finally lick across her slit. She sighs and I remember how enjoyable it is to create please for someone else. I begin to lick and nibble her clit, encouraging her hips to buck at intervals towards my face. My tongue gently massages over her nub, backwards and forwards. Circling slowly until I could tell the coil inside her stomach was about to spring. I pulled away, which raised a frustrated sound to escape Clary's lips.

"Stop doing that!" she shouts.

"Doing what?" I ask her teasingly, as my lips circle their way back up her body.

"Making the world feel so freaking close to infinite and then just stopping," she grabs the sides of my face between her palms and pulls me to face her. She pushes me and I realise she's trying to roll us over. I comply and rest her on top of me. She leans towards my ear and whispers.

"I want you, Jace Wayland. I ache for you. I want this," she reaches down and strokes my cock, "inside me. _Now._"

I growl and flip her onto her back. Her hands move quickly and undo my jeans and she continues to push my boxers expertly down my legs. I manoeuvre all the fabric off my legs and kick it off the bed. Clary stretches her hand down between us and wipes the drop of pre-cum off the tip of my erection. She raises her hand towards her mouth and licks the liquid off her fingers.

My breathe catches in my throat as she smirks up at me and I line my tip up with the opening to her warmth. I cast my gaze up at her and she nods her head, permitting me to enter.

I thrust myself into her, watching her face carefully. It seems we've practised enough for her discomfort to be minimal so I continue to pound into her, deeper and deeper each time.

Her warm wet walls surround my cock and man, it feels _good._ I don't know how I'm going to last longer than 10 seconds. Her moans are driving me insane and she was so wet and tight and amazing.

She arched her back to meet my thrusts, causing our hips to collide and warm with friction. We both moan each other names and then laughed. She raised her hands and then entangled them in her red hair and began to wrap knots into her hair to cope with her growing pleasure.

I raised my hand and pressed it again her clit and began to rub, to maximise her enjoyment. A guttural moan escaped her mouth and she moved her hands to my back and scrapped them down. I responded by completely filling her with my cock, causing her walls to contract around me.

I stared into her eyes and they were filled with lust and the expression on her face revealed to me that she was extremely close to her climax.

I sped up the pace of both my thrusting and my finger and she began to whimper. I feel myself dangling off the cliff of release and I push harder and faster into Clary.

I feel her walls convulse around me and she continuously shouts my name surrounded by moans. My cocks tighter surrounding push me over the edge and my orgasm takes me. Every muscle in my body is filled with electricity and I release moans and shouts of pleasure and ecstasy. I release my seed into her and collapse and roll off of Clary to lie next to her.

She glances over at me with a wide smile on her face. I smile back, "I'm not sure I said hello, so, hello."

She giggles, "Hey, Jace."


End file.
